Basil y Olivia: Enfermo
by Raygirl13
Summary: Basil declara sus sentimientos en la oscuridad de la noche, conocedor ahora de lo que siente y de su actitud frente a cierta personita. One Shot. Reviews, por favor!
1. Basil Enfermo

30 Marzo 2009

Hace tiempo leí una historia de Basil con el problema de la pedofília. Bueno, quizás resulte algo enfermizo lo que voy a escribir, pero en el fondo creo que no esconde malicia alguna. De hecho soy fan de Basil y Olivia (siendo ella mayor, claro).

No es muy alentador ni inspirador, de hecho escribo por escribir algo porque llevo tiempo sin colgar nada. Tan sólo espero que no sea tan malo como para no recibir ni un review.

La primera parte, titulada _Desesperación_ se inspiró con "All the things she said" de t.A.T.u. La segunda, separada por el silencio, que es la parte dulce titulada _Salvación_ se inspiró con "One more night" de Phil Collins.

Y para aquellos que se pregunten por qué hay palabras subrayadas, he aquí la respuesta: creo que esas palabras y paráfrasis son las que mejor definen de qué va la confesión de Basil. No, no soy una obsesa de cierto tema tabú y no me dedico a escribir siempre así. No obstante, hay momentos en la vida de todo escritor que se necesita echar del cuerpo ciertas inquietudes. Así, creo que si pensáis en lo que haríais vosotros en una situación semejante, estaréis de acuerdo conmigo en que "mejor fuera que dentro".

Bueno, fin del sermón. ¡Que empiece el espectáculo!

* * *

_**Enfermo...**_

Por mucho que lo pienso no consigo hallar la respuesta. Cada vez me confunde más. Estoy desesperado. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué diablos me ocurre cuando pienso en ella. Sí, cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué se supone que significa?

Han pasado muchos años... demasiados. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado? Era una criatura cuando la conocí y ahora mi propia mente busca cualquier excusa para crear su imagen, una ilusión que ni siquiera se si es real. No sé qué aspecto tendrá ahora, si habrá crecido lo suficiente, si le habrá cambiado la voz, si su forma de vestir ya no será como la muñequita que era entonces...

¿Hago mal? ¿Este sentimiento que me destruye por dentro es obra del diablo? No, no puede serlo. Soy un hombre de ciencia y jamás me dejaré engañar por supersticiones absurdas... pero si no es eso... ¿qué es? ¿Por qué cuando pienso en sus ojos, sus manos, su boquita... todo cuanto recuerdo... me recorre un escalofrío? ¿Es eso lo que llaman atracción? ¿Por eso no puedo dejar de pensar en ella ni dormir por las noches?

Pero... ¿atracción por una jovencita? ¡¿Qué soy?! ¡¿Cómo puedo considerarme un hombre con esos pensamientos?! ¡No, eso no debe saberlo nadie! ¿Qué pensarían ellos si supieran lo que siento? ¿Qué pensaría ella...?

Ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad. Sólo quiero sentir que la tengo cerca... abrazarla, deshacer el lazo de su pelo, acariciarle los cabellos... y besarlos, olerlos, respirar el dulce aroma de...

No, detente. No puedes. No debes continuar con esto... Pero si no pienso en ella me muero. Necesito aunque sea su recuerdo... e imaginar. Sí, imaginarla tal y como me habría gustado tenerla. Quizás no entonces, pero sí ahora. La quiero. Quiero tenerla conmigo, a mi lado, en mis brazos, encajada en ellos como si yo fuera el manto que la vistiera. Su protección, su calor, su vida... La necesito. No puedo vivir sin ella y ya no sé qué puedo hacer para calmar este dulce tormento que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Sólo dejarme caer en la cama y soñar con ella me mantendría en vida. No necesito comer ni beber, sólo a ella. Ella, su aroma, su tacto, su voz, su sabor... Sabor... ¿Qué sabor tendrán sus labios? ¿Dulces como la crema o salados como el agua del mar?

Basta. Mi cuerpo se derrite por momentos cuando pienso en ello otra vez. Soy prisionero de mi propio deseo y hasta ahora ni siquiera lo había visto.

- Silencio -

Pequeña mía... cuanto más lo pienso más te deseo. ¿Por qué me dejaste con las lágrimas aquella noche? Partiste con un adiós tan dulce que no pude detenerte... y no quise hacerlo porque no sabía cuanto te echaría de menos.

No tuve oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que te quería y que te quiero. ¿Puede haber algo más cruel que no decir la verdad por vergüenza? ¿Puede haber también algo más estúpido que eso? ¿Y puede haber un hombre que sea capaz de mostrar sus sentimientos sin que le importe el "qué dirán" ? Si lo hay quiero que me lo digas, aunque sea en la distancia. Porque si no lo haces no podré resistir más. Sólo tú puedes salvarme de esta tortura y devolverme la vida que he perdido esperando volverte a ver. Sólo tú conseguirás que mi corazón vuelva a latir. Tú y sólo tú. Mi pequeña... mi escocesa... mi ratoncita... mi amor... mi Olivia.


	2. Olivia Mi Esperanza

Bueno, segunda parte. Ya que tenía a Basil me he animado a hacer la de Olivia. No obstante, y aunque puede resultar desastroso que diga esto, no estoy muy satisfecha... creo que me faltaban ganas con esta segunda parte... En fin, lo hecho, hecho está. Las canciones son: Must get out de Maroon 5 para la primera parte, antes de que suenen las campanadas del Big Ben. La segunda es Kono Yono Shirushi de BoA, hasta el Silencio. La tercera es While you see a chance, take it, de Steve Winwood. Y aún tendría una cuerta para el último párrafo por el ritmo de la música, que es como un poco más esperanzador. Se titula Kazemachi Jet de Maaya Sakamoto.

Esta vez no he subrayado palabras porque tampoco son tan claras, y me parece que Olivia resulta mucho menos pasional que Basil, algo inusual puesto que las chicas acostumbran a tomarse el tema del amor con más ganas... bueno, _finito_. Gracias por los que leyeron la primera parte.

Y un especial agradecimiento a Tavata por ser tan fiel a mis paranoyas escritas. ;D Muchas gracias, guapa!

* * *

_**Mi Esperanza... **_

Levantada cuando tendría que estar dormida. ¿Por qué? Porque no puedo olvidarlo. No; mi cabeza no piensa en nada más desde hace demasiado tiempo. ¿O quizás no tanto...? ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde entonces...? Ya no soy una niña pero tampoco soy una adulta del todo... Sólo un poco más de tiempo. ¿Pero para qué crecer más? No creo que sirva para olvidar... por mucho que pase el tiempo jamás lo olvidaré, lo sé. Y cada día se me hace más pesado. Suplicarle a dios que me ayude no me sirve. Tampoco me satisface esperar una respuesta a mis plegarias ni pedirle a mi corazón que deje de latir con tal velocidad cuando pienso en él. Su porte, sus expresiones, sus ojos, su voz, sus manos, el ir y venir de sus pies por la habitación, su música... incluso el humo que emanaba de su pipa.

Es tan extraño... lo que siento. Pensar en cómo habrá sido su vida hasta ahora, si habrá cambiado, si se habrá marchado de casa o simplemente esfumado con la niebla de Londres... Pero no. Lo habría sabido. No estoy tan lejos del punto exacto en el que nos conocimos; ni en tiempo ni espacio.

- Suenan las campanadas del Big Ben y ella se dirige a la ventana para contemplar la ciudad desde su habitación en un ático -

Desearía verle de nuevo. No es un capricho; de verdad quiero verle. Me pregunto si todavía sonreiría si volviésemos a encontrarnos. O si mi nombre volvería a escaparse de su entendimiento... –Suspiro –Es inútil. Contra más lo pienso más ganas tengo de acercarme a él... pero... ¿me atrevería? ¿Qué pensaría él de mí si me lanzara a abrazarlo como aquella vez? No, ya me vienen las palabras de mi institutriz a la cabeza. _"Las damas no demuestran sus sentimientos a lo loco. Los caballeros deben cortejarlas primero y ellas nunca deben sobrepasar las maneras. Siempre corteses pero sin dejar que ellos se acerquen demasiado_._"_ Por favor, ni que fuera yo... aunque... quizás no sería tan descabellado... Al fin y al cabo, quizás así se fijaría en mí... –Otro suspiro –¡Ah, quiero verle! ¡Quiero! ¡Quiero...! Le quiero...

- Silencio -

Ni conocerle bien, pero le quiero. Y soñando no llegaré a ninguna parte... pero no puedo dar ni un solo paso. Si alguien lo supiera... ¿qué sería de ambos? Jamás me permitirían volver a verlo... y si él no sintiera lo mismo... oh... ¡Amarga indecisión!

- Llaman a la puerta -

—¿Olivia? —Hiram Flaversham. —¿Estás despierta?

- El hombre entra pero su hija está durmiendo en la cama. Cierra la puerta con cuidado y vuelve a su habitación. Sólo entonces Olivia vuelve a abrir los ojos y se incorpora en la cama, mirando hacia la ventana. -

No puedo confiarle este secreto a nadie... pero algún día encontraré el valor para volver a verte. Y cuando llegue ese momento... te declararé mis sentimientos aunque no los correspondas. No me rendiré ante nadie y volveré con el Detective que encontró mi corazón... mi esperanza... Basil.


End file.
